


don’t stop kissing me (I want to trust your mouth)

by Kaellig



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2016, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, all the hints for the season 4 are ignored, post-season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Каждый раз, когда она касается его ран, её пальцы дрожат.





	

Каждый раз, когда она касается его ран, её пальцы дрожат.

 

Маркус замечает это ещё в самый первый раз, но списывает на усталость и нервы. Он сам в этот момент едва ли адекватно воспринимает реальность — от боли, нахлынувшей после отключения чипа, мутится сознание, вернувшиеся воспоминания путаются и наслаиваются одно на другое, так что невозможно сразу понять, что было три года назад, а что — вот только что. Его трясёт от шока, тело кажется чужим, и он падает на колени, даже не пытаясь удержаться на ногах, не уверенный даже в том, что помнит, как это делается. Ладони Эбби ложатся ему на плечи, он вскидывает голову, как затравленный зверь, — и теряется в её глазах. Он смотрит на её лицо, почти не моргая, всё то время, что она обрабатывает его руки, не чувствуя прикосновений, не слыша и не замечая ничего вокруг.

Видимо, он всё-таки теряет в какой-то момент сознание, потому что не может потом вспомнить, как оказался в Аркадии. А может быть, мозг просто не выдерживает такое количество информации за раз и обнуляется, как компьютер, у которого закончилась оперативная память, — Рейвен говорит, что он не единственный из жертв A.L.I.E., у кого обнаружился этот синдром. Так или иначе, всё, что он помнит о первых трёх днях после своего возвращения, — это постоянное присутствие рядом Эбби, но когда он наконец приходит в себя (или осознаёт, что находится в сознании и полностью себя контролирует), её нет. Перевязки ему делают Джексон либо Нико, которому помогает хрупкая молчаливая девочка с татуировками на лице — Маркус узнаёт потом, что её зовут Этли и что её родителей убили за отказ принять ключ. Кларк где-то на переговорах с землянами, а Эбби занята более тяжёлыми пациентами (среди них, как ему говорят, Индра, и Маркус вздрагивает как от удара, _вспоминая_ куда больше, чем предпочёл бы помнить). 

Правая рука пострадала сильнее, чем левая. Повреждены и мышцы, и связки, и нервы, и хотя Джексон преувеличенно оптимистично заверяет, что всё не так плохо, как кажется, Маркус начинает приучать себя к мысли, что теперь ему придётся стать левшой. (Память услужливо подсказывает, что он даже неплохо стрелял с левой в Башне, но даже она знает, что пальцы правой не слушались его уже тогда, несмотря на отключённые болевые ощущения).

 

Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что в отношениях, которые установились у него с собственной памятью, нет ничего здорового, как и вообще в том, что он мысленно отделяет себя от неё. Ни один психолог не назвал бы это хорошим признаком, но, к счастью, у них не осталось ни одного психолога, а единственный врач, чьё мнение могло бы быть для него важно, старательно его избегает. 

Память предала его, и он больше не намерен ей доверять. Каждое воспоминание, всплывающее на поверхности сознания, он осторожно проверяет, разглядывая со всех сторон, долго перебирает остальные, прежде чем найти между ними место для ещё одного их товарища. Если A.L.I.E. и была в чём-то права, то лишь в том, что воспоминания о перенесённой боли мешают трезво мыслить. Это ни в коем случае не значит, что от них следует избавляться, нет — их просто нужно держать в стороне от той части сознания, которая отвечает за принятие решений. Он говорит это себе каждый раз, когда жалеет о том, что Джаха не сдох в пустыне в поисках своего Города Света, или когда видит Индру с такими же повязками, как у него самого, и ощущает острый укол вины. И постепенно это начинает работать.

 

Эбби приходит оценить его прогресс через неделю. Заставляет сжать по очереди правый и левый кулак, проверяет силу в пальцах. Она ничего не говорит (вернее, она говорит исключительно о том, как обстоят дела в лагере, но ни слова о его руках, как будто он сам не догадывается, что ничего хорошего она сказать не может), но на лбу залегает хмурая складка, и Маркусу хочется разгладить её, попросить Эбби не расстраиваться из-за него. А потом до него вдруг доходит, что она ни разу не посмотрела ему в глаза, и что каждый раз, прикасаясь к нему, она спешит отдёрнуться, словно это причиняет ей боль, и что её голос звучит слишком ровно, как если бы она боялась выдать свои чувства. Маркус так и не произносит ничего из того, что хотел, потому что понимает вдруг, что не знает, что и как ей сказать. Он мог бы поделиться собственным методом, но не решит ли Эбби, что он просто сошёл с ума — и не сочтёт ли это ещё одним трагическим последствием собственных действий?

Она не виновата в том, что с ним случилось, это Маркус знает точно. Он честно ищет в себе хоть каплю гнева, хотя бы тень обиды, любую задавленную мысль, начинающуюся с _каконамогла_ , — даже позволяет себе окунуться в болезненные воспоминания, выворачивает их наизнанку, вытряхивает до крошки. Но не находит ничего. Эбби виновата в его травмах не больше, чем Джаха — в едва не случившемся торжестве искусственного интеллекта над человечеством или сам Маркус — в распятии Индры. Она ни в чём не виновата, но он слишком хорошо помнит, как сложно её бывает переубедить, если она вбила что-то себе в голову. И если она хоть в чём-то похожа на него — а он уже успел понять, что они похожи куда больше, чем считали когда-либо, — то любая его попытка внушить ей обратное лишь сделает хуже.

 

Индра поправляется быстрее него. Её руками успели заняться вовремя, сразу после того, как вытащили гвозди. Старая огнестрельная рана в живот заживает хуже, но Эбби в очередной раз доказывает, что способна творить чудеса. Через месяц после Башни Индра уже способна сесть в седло, и её руки держат поводья хоть и с недоверчивой неуверенностью, но достаточно крепко. Так, как никогда уже не сможет Маркус.

Пальцы левой восстанавливают подвижность и силу почти полностью. Процесс реабилитации, конечно, ещё далёк от завершения, и Джексон постоянно твердит, что если Маркус не будет продолжать разрабатывать руки, то потеряет уже достигнутый результат. Впрочем, тот не нуждается в подобных предупреждениях и по лагерю ходит, ни на миг не выпуская из ладони тренировочный мячик.

О правой руке он старается не думать, хотя разрабатывает её так же методично. 

(Однажды Джексон, неловко отведя взгляд, замечает, что, Эбби, наверное, справилась бы лучше него, и Маркус, быть может, излишне жёстко, обрывает его, замечая, что ни от кого из них ничего не зависит и не зависело с самого начала. Джексон дёргано кивает и больше не возвращается к этому разговору.)

 

К повседневным делам лагеря он возвращается, едва выписавшись из лазарета, и сразу погружается в них головой. Его внимания требует одновременно множество вещей, и каждый день он что-то координирует, обсуждает, решает текущие проблемы, раздаёт указания и помогает советом в их исполнении. Обязанности канцлера временно исполняет Эбби, а так как она очевидно не решается говорить с ним ни о чём из того, что действительно её волнует, вопрос о передаче ему должности она тоже не поднимает. Но при этом все словно договорились негласно между собой, что по всем вопросам нужно обращаться именно к нему, не отвлекая Эбби от единственной работы, которую Маркус выполнить точно не смог бы. 

Его бы воля — он держался бы от ответственных должностей как можно дальше, спасибо, хватило. Вот только опыт канцлерства Пайка более чем доступно дал понять, что они с Эбби всё ещё не готовы доверить свою ответственность кому-то другому. Хочешь, чтобы всё было сделано как следует — сделай это сам, и он покорно подставляет шею знакомому и ещё недавно желанному ярму.

С Эбби они пересекаются лишь на заседаниях Совета, и даже если бы она не избегала его, у него всё равно остаётся слишком мало свободного времени, чтобы они могли о чём-то поговорить. Только поэтому, наверное, он так долго не замечает, что с ней происходит что-то неладное.

Когда Кларк просит его поехать с ней на очередные переговоры, Маркус охотно соглашается и испытывает облегчение, впервые за всё это время оставляя ворота Аркадии за спиной не на пару часов и даже не на день. Обратно они возвращаются через неделю, полные оптимизма и уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Скайкру наконец-то признают полноправным членом союза, а их с Кларк — законными представителями своего народа, и Маркус с затаённой гордостью наблюдает за тем, как Кларк бойко перебрасывается с лидерами остальных кланов хлёсткими репликами на тригедасленге. Её произношение всё ещё явно выдаёт чужака, но это не мешает Кларк чувствовать себя более чем уверенно. Сам Маркус, хоть и постоянно занимается языком, не всегда успевает за ней.

На заседание Совета, которое Маркус собирает на следующий день после их с Кларк возвращения, Эбби не приходит. 

 

Маркус находит её в лазарете и на первый взгляд не замечает ничего странного — Эбби просто разбирает медицинские инструменты, проверяет скальпели, откладывая в сторону те, которые нуждаются в заточке. Но что-то в её движениях кажется Маркусу неправильным, и где-то внутри просыпается тревога. (Лишь ощутив её, он осознаёт вдруг, что всё это время запрещал себе беспокоиться о ней, запрещал даже просто думать о ней чаще необходимого, словно этим мог причинить ей неудобство.)

— Эбби?

Она оборачивается резко, всем телом, и он видит её глаза — совершенно больные, припухшие то ли от слёз, то ли от недосыпа. Эбби смотрит на него всего мгновение, затем быстро отводит взгляд, как если бы это причиняло ей боль, и возвращается к своим скальпелям.

— Извини, я не смогла прийти на заседание, — говорит она тем самым чересчур ровным голосом, к которому он уже успел привыкнуть, но в котором до этого момента не распознавал с трудом сдерживаемую истерику.

— Господи, Эбби, — вырывается у него, и он, не успев даже проанализировать собственные действия и убедить себя в том, что это неуместно, неправильно и у него нет на это права, шагает вперёд, заключая её в объятия и прижимая к себе. 

Она вздрагивает и инстинктивно упирается обеими ладонями ему в грудь (он невольно радуется тому, что она хотя бы положила на место скальпели), а затем обмякает в его руках, утыкается лицом в плечо, и Маркус чувствует шеей её сбивчивое дыхание, прерываемое всхлипами. Он гладит по её волосам, обнимает крепче, укрывая телом от окружающего их мира, и Эбби, изо всех сил вцепившись пальцами в его свитер, начинает наконец плакать.

Она не объясняет ничего — пытается, но слёзы мешают, и Маркус просто обнимает её, не отпуская, позволяя выплакаться. Он сам едва не задыхается от переполняющего его тепла, от нежности, которую испытывает в этот момент. Ему приходит в голову, что он прикасается к ней впервые с тех пор, как его заставили принять чип; он вспоминает, как поцеловал её, сбегая от казни и не зная наверняка, увидит ли когда-нибудь вновь, как она сама целовала его в Башне — уже не настоящая Эбби, а оболочка, управляемая искусственным интеллектом. Память — беспорядочный ворох образов, набросанных один на другой вперемешку, и ему приходится приложить усилие, чтобы вспомнить, что было первым. Впрочем, ему не надо вспоминать, он знает правду и так.

Эбби в его объятьях кажется меньше и будто бы легче, чем он запомнил, и в целом выглядит измождённой и смертельно уставшей. Как он мог не замечать этого раньше? Как он мог проходить мимо, не обращая внимания на то, что ей плохо? Если ему удалось справиться со своими воспоминаниями самостоятельно, с чего он взял, что ей не нужна помощь — только потому, что она не стала его об этом просить? Его — человека, который никогда не сможет пользоваться правой рукой по её, как она очевидно считает, вине?

Маркус прижимается губами к её волосам и закрывает глаза, вдыхая её запах. Он не верит своей памяти, но это — настоящее, не то, что он помнит, а то, что происходит на самом деле здесь и сейчас, и как бы неправильно это ни звучало, он наслаждается тем, что Эбби позволила ему оказаться с ней в этот момент. Он не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь объяснить ей, насколько это важно для него. Да и нужно ли что-то объяснять?

Эбби делает глубокий вздох и осторожно, но решительно отстраняется. Маркус разжимает руки и внимательно вглядывается ей в лицо, выискивая смущение или неловкость. Вместо этого Эбби благодарно улыбается и касается ладонью его щеки.

— Извини, — говорит она, и в этом коротком слове он слышит гораздо больше. 

— Тебе не за что извиняться.

Он мягко целует её в лоб, убирает за ухо выбившуюся из причёски прядь, обводит пальцем бровь (когда-нибудь — сейчас он даже верит в это — он обязательно скажет ей, что обожает эти брови).

 

Проходит немало времени, прежде чем она всё же заговаривает о том, что происходит внутри неё. Всё это время Маркус держится поблизости, не позволяя ей надолго выпадать из поля его зрения, едва ли не силой приучая к своему присутствию. Он знает, что это даётся ей тяжело; Эбби слишком привыкла его избегать, и теперь, когда она постоянно видит его где-то рядом, ей приходится заново учиться на него реагировать. (Он всё ещё помнит, как близки они стали в тот недолгий период, когда казалось, что они почти принесли своему народу долгожданный мир, и это воспоминание причиняет ему нестерпимую боль своей нереальностью. Сейчас ему кажется невозможным поверить в то, что всё это было на самом деле.)

Раньше каждый их разговор начинался сам по себе — одному приходила в голову какая-то мысль, другой мгновенно отвечал, и они порой не сразу даже замечали, как комфортное молчание, которое они всегда с удовольствием делили на двоих, сменялось оживлённым обсуждением или дружеским спором. Теперь же он тщательно выбирает, о чём заговорить, ловит её ответ, словно подхваченный ветром лист, и говорит сам снова, следя за тем, чтобы разговор не утихал. Это могло бы показаться чрезмерной навязчивостью, но Маркус знает, что ей это действительно нужно, видит по её глазам, по беспокойству, вспыхивающему в её взгляде каждый раз, когда пауза затягивается. Все вокруг словно не замечают произошедшей в ней перемены — а может, она изменилась только с ним, только из-за него, ведь только перед ним она чувствует себя виноватой, и он сам уже едва ли не испытывает за это вину. (Чёртова рука, как бы он хотел, чтобы она была в порядке — не ради себя, а ради Эбби.)

 

А потом однажды, когда они сидят вдвоём в зале Совета (похоже, это единственное место, где никому не приходит в голову их искать по вечерам), Маркус наполняет её кружку и, забывшись, берёт правой рукой. Кружка выскальзывает из слишком слабой хватки, разбивается, упав на пол, и Эбби, сжавшись всем телом, болезненно закрывает глаза. И начинает говорить. Тихо и почти не сбиваясь, как что-то, что уже неоднократно прокручивала в голове и потому выучила каждое слово наизусть. Она говорит о кошмарах, которые не дают ей спать, о том, что помнит всё, случившееся после принятия чипа, почему-то гораздо отчётливее, чем то, что было до, о том, что не может перестать винить себя в том, что случилось с ним, и неважно, что она действовала не по своей воле: если бы он не... если бы не она, он никогда не принял бы чип.

Маркус замирает. Он никогда не рассматривал это под таким углом. 

— Меня в любом случае прибили бы к кресту, — замечает он с лёгким смешком (ему даже почти не приходится играть — он уже научился не вздрагивать при слове «крест»). — Даже если бы тебя там не было, даже если бы приказ был отдан не твоим голосом.

— Я знаю, — очень спокойно отвечает Эбби и наконец встречается с ним взглядом. — Но если бы там не было меня, ты бы не сдался. Ты бы держался до последнего, как Индра, как Кларк. — Она тоже издаёт смешок, но в её исполнении он звучит нервно и едва ли не истерично. — Маркус Кейн, которого я знала на Ковчеге, не моргнув, позволил бы меня застрелить.

— А ещё тот Маркус Кейн даже не притормозил бы, если бы Беллами Блейк встал между ним и поставленной целью. Ты предпочла бы, чтобы здесь был он?

Эбби раздражённо морщится.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я.

— Хорошо, давай уточним, действительно ли я знаю. Ты винишь себя в том, что я тебя люблю?

— Маркус, — перебивает она слишком быстро и растерянно замолкает.

Он подходит ближе и кладёт руку на стол всего в сантиметре от её ладони. _Правую_ руку.

— Извини, — тихо произносит он. — Я не мог позволить этой твари в красном тебя убить. Даже зная, что ты слишком нужна ей, чтобы избавляться от тебя так скоро. У меня не было гарантий. Если бы я оказался неправ... Эбби, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я могу жить с неработающей правой рукой. Я могу жить с памятью о том, как стрелял в людей, которых клялся защищать, или приказывал распять Индру. Но я не смог бы жить со знанием, что по собственной воле обрёк тебя на смерть.

Тот, прежний Кейн пытался сделать это дважды. Наверное, им обоим повезло, что он то ли не добрался до Земли, то ли умер в плену у землян.

Она накрывает его руку своей, бережно и нежно. Обхватывает, мягко переворачивает, проводит пальцем по ладони вверх, чуть замирает, прежде чем коснуться шрама, виднеющегося из-под приподнявшегося рукава. Эбби печально обводит его, едва касаясь, но от её пальцев по коже растекается приятное тепло. Маркус закрывает глаза — и открывает их вновь, когда Эбби, поднявшись на ноги, целует его. На губах остаётся солоноватый привкус слёз, да и в самом поцелуе нет ничего романтичного. Но это единственный ответ на его признание, который имеет сейчас смысл, и Маркус позволяет себе чуть заметно улыбнуться — зная, что уж она-то заметит точно.

 

Той ночью она приходит к нему сама. Садится на постель, касается его руки (сейчас, когда он раздет, шрамы на обоих запястьях видны очень хорошо, даже в темноте его комнаты), затем, подавшись вперёд и обхватив Маркуса за шею, прижимается к его лбу своим.

— Эбби, — шепчет он, но дыхание сбивается, выдавая его с головой. 

Она молча целует его — совсем не так, как вечером, от этого поцелуя его словно окатывает волной жара. Это одновременно похоже и не похоже на то, как Эбби целовала его в Башне, находясь под контролем A.L.I.E., и он запоминает, как она прихватывает его нижнюю губу, как, дразнясь, касается его языка своим, как запускает пальцы ему в волосы, как чуть слышно стонет, и он скорее чувствует этот звук, чем слышит его. Это — их настоящее, и Маркус клянётся себе, что никому не позволит отнять у них это воспоминание.

Он стягивает с Эбби джемпер, скользит пальцами по спине, отмеченной шрамами (в этот момент он чувствует себя, наверное, так же, как сама Эбби — прикасаясь к его запястьям), расстёгивает левой рукой её бюстгальтер, обхватывает губами возбуждённо сжавшийся сосок, накрывая вторую грудь ладонью и мысленно благодаря небеса за то, что правая рука, даже утратив подвижность, не потеряла чувствительности. Он ощущает под пальцами нежную кожу, ощущает, как бьётся сердце Эбби — быстро и сильно, как и его собственное. 

Эбби сама снимает с себя джинсы, оставляя ему самое сладкое, и Маркус, стянув с неё бельё, не упускает возможности поцеловать покрытый короткими волосами лобок. По телу Эбби пробегает дрожь, она коротко выдыхает и нетерпеливо тянет Маркуса к себе. Однако он, обхватив её, переворачивает вместе с собой, так, чтобы Эбби оказалась сверху (правая рука, когда он опирается на неё, отзывается глухой болью и разливающейся до плеча слабостью, и Маркус решает не рисковать). 

Он опускает её на себя, придерживая за бёдра, и хрипло выдыхает, когда оказывается внутри неё. Эбби замирает, привыкая к нему, и Маркус любуется ею. В темноте комнаты всё, что он может видеть, это почти сливающаяся со стенами тень, но он достаточно хорошо знает Эбби, чтобы угадывать очертания её тела (и нет, ему нисколько не стыдно за то, что он изучал её столько времени). Отняв ладони от её бёдер, Маркус поднимается ими выше, ведя большими пальцами по рефлекторно сжимающемуся животу, пока не доходит до груди. Эбби, словно дожидаясь только этого, начинает двигаться на нём; одной рукой она накрывает его пальцы, сжимающие правую грудь (в этих пальцах он уверен), другой, наклонившись ниже, упирается в постель за его головой, всё это время не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Маркус едва не забывает о необходимости дышать, вспоминая об этом лишь тогда, когда из горла вырывается хриплый стон. Она двигается всё быстрее, её собственное дыхание становится тяжёлым и прерывистым, глаза закрываются, и Маркус, снова обхватив за бёдра, помогает ей, насаживая на себя и подталкивая обоих к краю и дальше.

А потом всё заканчивается, и Эбби замирает, расслабленно растекаясь у него на груди, и он всё ещё находится внутри неё, и ему хочется, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Но он знает, что это невозможно, — хотя бы потому, что их ждёт ещё множество таких моментов, и они должны испытать их все.

 

Что-то меняется в них обоих. Беззвучно надламывается ледяная корка, которую Маркус успел нарастить вокруг своей памяти, — и, напротив, начинает наконец срастаться то, что было сломано внутри Эбби. Это ещё только начало процесса, они оба нуждаются друг в друге, чтобы не соступить с этого пути, как его руки всё ещё нуждаются в упражнениях и грамотно подобранных физических нагрузках. Но это уже что-то.

Эбби всё ещё остаётся канцлером, он сам по-прежнему занимает за столом место по правую руку от неё, и все привыкают постепенно к тому, что они решают всё вместе. Вместо одного канцлера их становится двое, и это неожиданно оказывается самым оптимальным вариантом, устраивающим всех. 

Точно так же все привыкают к тому, что Эбби переселяется в его комнату; это происходит почти незаметно и так естественно, словно в их жизни никогда не было A.L.I.E., чипов, Башни и месяцев избегания друг друга (теперь он может уже признать, что он тоже её избегал). 

Они сидят на очередном заседании Совета, Кларк отчитывается о своей последней поездке в Полис и встрече с Луной, Беллами, слушая вполуха, сосредоточенно поправляет чертежи в лежащем перед ним листе — явно нервничает, готовясь представить проект нового поселения. Напротив него сидит Монти, ещё не привыкший к статусу советника и потому не вполне понимающий, как себя вести; за ним — Эдвардс, Тао и Рэдвик, тоже новые члены Совета, и хотя Маркус тщательно проверил каждого из них, прежде чем согласился пустить их за стол, он всё равно продолжает присматриваться к ним, подмечая малейшую странность. Пайку он тоже когда-то доверял. 

Он бросает короткий взгляд на сидящую рядом Эбби, чуть сдвинув ногу, касается коленом её бедра и улыбается про себя, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Память больше не кажется ему затаившимся врагом — напротив, он наслаждается возможностью обращаться к ней раз за разом, вытягивать давно, казалось бы, забытые моменты, словно открытки со дна сундука. Да, многие из этих воспоминаний пробуждают отголоски боли, как физической, так и душевной, но они — часть его. Без памяти об этих событиях он не был бы тем Маркусом Кейном, который сидит за этим столом, называет своими друзьями этих людей и любит эту потрясающую, удивительную женщину.

И Эбби понимает это тоже. Возможно, она всё ещё винит себя в чём-то — они похожи в этом, он и она, два человека, которые слишком привыкли брать на себя чужую вину и чужую ответственность и уже просто не способны избавиться от этой привычки, — но однажды он замечает, что её руки больше не дрожат, когда она касается его шрамов, и в том, как она его целует, больше нет попытки стереть воспоминания об A.L.I.E. и Башне.

То, через что они прошли, изменило их необратимо, но эти перемены кроются глубоко внутри и заметны лишь для них самих, как перелом, сросшийся, но всё равно порой напоминающий о себе в плохую погоду. 

 

Лагерю нужны припасы, нужно больше патронов, нужно топливо для ровера, и Маркус, разложив перед собой все имеющиеся планы местности, прокладывает вместе с Беллами маршрут для разведывательной экспедиции, попутно объясняя, как правильно читаются военные карты и что означают различные пометки, лет сто как утратившие свою актуальность. Беллами слушает внимательно и задаёт правильные вопросы, и Маркус с трудом давит довольную улыбку. 

Людей в разведывательную группу он отбирает сам, не позволяя вмешиваться эмоциям и личным предпочтениям. Эта экспедиция слишком важна для выживания всего лагеря, он не имеет права на ошибку.

Лишь в последний вечер перед отправкой группы он решается наконец сказать Эбби, что отправляется с ними.

— Я даже не сомневалась, что ты это скажешь, но ты никуда не пойдёшь, — отрезает Эбби, давая понять, что не желает это обсуждать.

— Мы готовили эту экспедицию вместе, я отвечаю за её успех в той же мере, что и Беллами, я не могу остаться в лагере.

— Ты не готов к долгому походу, Маркус. Это задача для молодых крепких парней, не заставляй их думать, что ты им не доверяешь.

— Я доверяю им, но я должен идти с ними. Эбби...

На самом деле, он просто хочет снова почувствовать себя _нужным_. Да, он ключевой член Совета, фактически — со-канцлер, на нём лежат все вопросы, касающиеся безопасности, он руководит подготовкой бойцов и укреплением защитных сооружений. Но каждый раз, отправляя людей за периметр лагеря и оставаясь внутри, он ощущает себя инвалидом, не способным сделать ничего сам. Эта экспедиция нужна ему, чтобы доказать самому себе, что его ещё рано списывать со счетов. Да, он не может выжимать спусковой крючок правой рукой, а с левой стреляет всё ещё недостаточно метко (недостаточно по его меркам, для всех остальных он по-прежнему один из лучших снайперов Аркадии), да, у него нет времени на постоянные тренировки, так что он далеко не в лучшей возможной форме. Это не имеет значения.

Он открывает рот, чтобы объяснить ей это, но не может, словно, сказав вслух, он признается в том, что просто боится.

Эбби долго смотрит ему в глаза, затем коротко целует в губы и молча кивает. Его упрямая до невозможности женщина, никогда не сдающаяся без боя и вечно похожая на тугую, готовую вот-вот разжаться пружину, просто позволяет ему сделать так, как он хочет, пусть и считает это плохой идеей, и Маркуса затапливает волной нежности.

 

Когда Эбби засыпает, прижимаясь спиной к его груди, а он крепко обхватывает её обеими руками, он знает, что ни одному из них не будут сниться кошмары, пока они рядом друг с другом.


End file.
